It's That Time of Year
by TheFooditives
Summary: Harry and his friends hear about the shooting in America. It's devastating and it's the holiday season. He decides to do something to cheer up the depressed families. One-shot. Happy Holidays! :D Its okay if you read this in the middle of summer, because I don't really think a lot of people know about this event.
1. Happy Holidays!

**A/N DEDICATED TO THE FAMILIES WHO WILL SPEND THE HOLIDAYS WITH ONE LESS MEMBER THIS YEAR *tear* This one-shot was centered around Harry, Ron, and Hermione because they would definitely do this kind of stuff together. We left out a lot of characters, like Ginny, Molly, Arthur, etc. You get to imagine who's in this story. Have fun reading! Takes place when they are like 20-30 ish? Like we said before, you decide**.

* * *

Harry was watching the Muggle news. He was a half-blood, so it didn't really matter in his case, and no one cared. The monotonous voice of the announcer made him feel drowsy, and he almost fell asleep until the announcer said something.

"And for other news, there was a shooting in the United States this morning. In Connecticut, 26 people were shot and killed. The worst thing? This was at an elementary school." Harry's heart sank. He knew what it felt like to lose loved ones. And at this time of year?

Suddenly, from nowhere, came a Patronus. An otter. That would be Hermione.

"Did you watch the news? I can't believe that happened! And during the holiday season! It's so horrible." Another Patronus glided in. A Jack Russell Terrier. That was Ron's Patronus.

"Yes, Hermione, I know." Harry replied. The otter disappeared, and the dog spoke. "It took Dad forever to turn on the velomission, and the first thing we saw was news about the shooting in Connecticut."

"Ron, it's television, not velomission. And yeah, it's sad. I feel so bad for the families. Just imagine all that they're feeling!" Harry sighed amusingly, but then changed his expression when he remembered what they were talking about.

"I feel like we should do something. Everyone in the wizarding world knows us, and I- I just had a feeling." Ron replied. Harry nodded. He knew what Ron was trying to say.

"I've got an idea, mate." Harry said. Ron brightened, and listened. A few minutes later, they were grinning like idiots. "Be there in a second." Harry apparated to the Burrow.

An hour passed. Harry and Ron were filling the info to everyone in their families (which was a lot of people). This was going to be fun. "It's 5 o'clock PM in Connecticut, America. Time to go!" Hermione called out.

Harry and his friends mounted their brooms, and began their journey to Connecticut, where they would have the show of a lifetime.

-LINE BREAK!-

When they arrived, the sky was dark. Their plan would work much better this way. Harry saw Muggles roaming the streets, and wondered what they saw. Luckily, Hermione had thought of that, and called out to everyone.

"Land now. Close to an airport, maybe. There's one right over there. Don't want to be seen!" She yelled the last part and pointed to a sign that said _Bradley International Airport -up ahead_.

Harry beckoned for the rest of the group to dive. Like dolphins in water, they rushed towards the ground. An instant before they hit the ground and bashed their heads in, their brooms uprighted and they glided smoothly to the concrete. The group spread like wildfire, and set up preparations for the upcoming show.

A few adults were taking small children to the families of the victims, because small children were good at persuading. They had already practiced their lines and were ready to go and find whoever they needed to find. The general public would need to be informed of this event as well.

Another group of people were going to set up party decorations. The party wasn't really a party, however, but a chance for Harry, Hermione, and Ron to say something inspiring to everyone, which would maybe warm their hearts. Decorations never hurt anyone.

The trio walked the streets of Connecticut, often stopping to retrieve Ron from yet another vending cart. As they strolled, kids pointed and smiled.

"Hey, it's Daniel, Rupert, and Emma!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione were very confused.

"I, for once in my life, have no idea what you're talking about." Hermione told a short, brown-haired girl. She simply laughed, thinking it was a joke. Harry and Ron gasped.

"Hermione Granger doesn't know something?!" Ron said. "What kind of magical sorcery is this?!" Harry added. Hermione almost fumed, but tried to calm down, seeing she was in the midst of kids.

"Do you want to get slapped?" She gritted between clenched teeth. Ron and Harry quickly shook their heads. "N-no." They both responded at the same time. "Alright, lets continue on, shall we?" She smirked, and they kept walking, much to the disappointment of the children.

-LINE BREAK!-

_2 hours later_

It was approximately 7:20 in Connecticut, so Harry's show was about to start. He had everyone stand in the correct places, and turned on all microphones (there was going to be magic in the amplifying, but no one needed to know that). A few people had started gathering around his circle of decorations. Someone winked at him, and Harry could tell he was a wizard by the way he dressed. He decided not to say anything about it, as not to call attention to the wizard and himself (at least not yet).

"Okay, everyone in their places?" A definite crowd had gathered now. A load of yes's were heard and he began.

"Hello, and we are glad you could come to this event. It was scheduled about 3 hours ago. This is to honor the families of the victims who-" Harry choked, along with many of the audience. "Lost their lives this morning. We hope you enjoy." Harry nodded, and the wizards/witches muttered spells. Suddenly, sparks filled the sky. The Muggles thought they were fireworks, so it was all good. Their wands were hidden in their robes. Just as planned, sparkling words appeared in the night sky.

_To All Families and Friends of those we lost today:_

More whispering set off the next line.

_We are deeply moved with depression. Death is a tough subject for us,-_

It continued.

_-we've all seen it happen or lost loved ones. This is a message of hope._

Suddenly, George's wand snapped for some reason. Maybe he'd been squeezing it really hard. Wide-eyed, he stared at it until Harry came to his senses and saw what happened.

"It's probably a good thing I own the Elder Wand, then." Harry whispered. George nodded sheepishly. He bent down and fixed it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, sorry for the delay. One of the fireworks burned out, but good thing our friend here had another one." Hermione said to the audience. No one suspected the work of magic.

_-We hope you can have a good holiday season. We hope you learn to live life to the fullest again-_

This time, no wand malfunction from anyone.

_-and just know that we understand what you've been through. Don't give up-_

The last sentence.

_-and, again, happy holidays_.

Half of the audience was in tears, smiling. The other half were clapping, but smiling. It gave off a warm feeling, to the whole group of people who had come. Almost like drinking hot cocoa on a cold day, but better. It was hot cocoa with marshmallows and whipped cream, the kind that gave you shivers, it was that delicious. Ron addressed the audience.

"Now, as a gift from us to you, a party! Once again, we hope you enjoyed that performance. But we'll still have entertainment tonight. Just ask my brother, uh, Greg." George narrowed his eyes at Ron, but let it be, for the sake of his identity.  
"He's really good at, uh, card tricks. Yes, that's what he's good at." Hermione took the stage.

"And if you must go, please remember what we told you, and again, we really can't say this enough,-"  
Everyone in the wizard crowd joined in.  
"Happy holidays!"

-LINE BREAK!-

_1 hour later_

It was roughly 9 PM in Connecticut. Two adults walked up to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"We'd like to thank you for coming. I don't even know who you are or where you came from...well, you all seem British with that accent, but that's not important...Our daughter, well she..." The mother couldn't say any more, but the trio understood.

"You're welcome." The three chorused. They all grinned, and the two Americans waved before walking down the street to their car, eyes brimmed with tears. They were happy tears, but held a note of sadness.

"Harry, looks like the mission is accomplished." Ron exclaimed. Harry laughed. "Yeah, and plus, can I stay at the Burrow now, until after Christmas, right?" Ron rolled his eyes. "Of course. You don't need to ask, Mum already treats you as a son."

They rounded everyone up, even the rowdy kids that had ended up at least 3 blocks away, and set off for the Burrow, ready to have a good holiday of their own.

* * *

**Happy Holidays! And please review? It would be a good present...**


	2. And a Happy New Year! (AN)

**Oh yeah. We forgot to say...**

**HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR AS WELL! **

**And hey, the world didn't end on 12-21-12! (Not that it was going to)**

**We'll update our other stories soon. **

**Thanks, TheFooditives**


End file.
